qinae_the_middle_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Folk
| language = Common, Spirit folk }}For Information on playing a Spirit Folk, see Spirit Folk (playable). Despite the fact that Spirit Folk (elves) are among the most common of Qin'ae's humanoid races, they are a people in decline. Their culture peaked thousands of years ago, and they have been unable to repopulate the many places they once called home. Those few who remain are concentrated in the wholly Spirit Folk nation of Yīnghuā zhī Guó, or the Land of Cherry Blossoms. Despite this, there are a few sizable populations scattered around Qin'ae. Appearance A Spirit Man or Spirit Woman (elf) is a tall, slender humanoid, greater in height but more slender in build than their human counterparts. Spirit folk tend to be more frail than humans, though their natural lifespan is measured in centuries. Spirit folk tend to be elegant, in both appearance and movement, possessed of an almost supernatural grace. Their colouration varies far less than humans', with most spirit folk ranging from being quite pale yellow to being fair skinned. Spirit folk tend to have bright green or dark blue, ranging to nearly black, eyes. The irises of the elven race are far larger than those of other humanoids, often making it seem like they have little or no white in their eyes. This trait can often make spirit folk seem alien and unreadable to humans and dwarves. Their hair, which is typically naturally straight and healthy, usually ranges through the normal spectrum of fair hair, though some possess pure colourless white hair. Neither elven males nor females go bald, and indeed they show little in the way of discernible signs of aging. Spirit folk ears are generally between three to inches inches in length and point backwards, angling upwards slightly to end usually parallel to the crown of the head. All spirit folk of the Far East have mongoloid features. Sexual Dimorphism There isn't as much sexual dimorphism in the spirit folk as in other humanoids. Men tend to be taller and broader, though rarely broader than a human man. They tend to be naturally lean and fit, with inhumanly good metabolisms. Spirit men do not grow facial hair, or indeed much body hair. Many have at least shoulder-length hair. Female spirit folk are slender and willowy, considered beautiful by most. They are almost as tall as human men, though lighter of frame and weight than most human women. Their faces tend to be austere and beautiful, with high cheekbones and delicate symmetrical features. Personality The spirit folk love laughing and pulling pranks. They are quite impetuous, always seeking new experiences, sometimes to the detriment of their own well-being. Some believe them to be thoughtless and callous, but this is not the case; they value friendship highly, and make friends easily. These friendships often turn romantic, whether they be with their own kind or with others. Dress Spirit folk maintain an otherworldly beauty, and whether found in their magnificent wilderness communities or cosmopolitan civilizations, are often well-dressed and even glamorous. History The Flight to Lemurias There was once a planet in the cosmos. Called Arvandor, it was a blue green planet, much like Earth. The Elves came from this planet, and used their magic and science to cultivate the whole planet's arable to be a forested world. They planted trees everwhere and let nature take it's course, turning the planet into old growth forest. The elves were proud of their achievement. However, Elvish society could not last. Divisions in the society caused the elves to break up into nations, castes, and people. The castes were thus: *''The Eladrin'', or Red Elves, where those who managed the government of the nations. They excelled in magic, in war, in religion, in politics. *''The Green Elves'' were those who managed the forests and studied the forest ecosystem. *''The Blue Elves'' were those who taught about the existence of God and were spiritually connected. They were psychic and had a natural ability to use magic or psionics. *''The Brown Elves'' were those who understood mathematics intuitively, and they could readily be architects. They had the ability to build great stone structures. *''The Wild Elves'' were basically everyone else. As time past, the planet attracted the attentions of Demons from the Great Beyond (Outer Space) who wanted to enslave the Elves and plunder the planet for themselves. Finding a dupe, they used the female dupe to open a portal for them and they came. They started a Century long war, in which the Eladrin had no choice but to blow up the world. Using the dragon gate, they sent their people to other worlds, and after this was done, the Eladrin proceeded. The explosion was spectacular. But instead of blowing up Arvandor completely, the planet itself held it's fragments together by common gravity. The designs of the demons were frustrated, or were they? To this day, no one completely understands Arvandor's fate. One of the planets they fled too was Lemurias. Using the Dragon Gate, the elves set up a base colony (known to the West as the Pelagasiri Elves), and spread from there. Free of the Eladrin, the Elves formed colonies elsewhere and established themselves. Migration to the Land of Qin'ae The Elves that became the spirit folk headed towards the Far East. The race began a long migration to the Land of Qin'ae, a land shown to them by their gods. The land was a good land, and the place where they can work to recreate Arvandor. These elves looked different from the others in the West. Having mongoloid features, a slight yellowish tan, and improved grace, the elves moved on to the lands of the Far East with great difficulty and determination to have a land of their own away from the occidental elves. After five months of travel, and one stay for the winter, the Elves made it to the land of Cherry Blossoms where they set up their colony. Here, they built their civilization from the ground up, using the blossoming cherries, plums, and peaches to recreate ''Arvandor ''and to build their buildings, constructing shelter from the elements. They were aloof from the humans, who eventually called them the Spirit Folk. The Spirit Folk Empire Fall of Empire The Present Language and Culture Language Professions Religion Category:Races Category:Humanoids